The Cullens Move to Forks
by FanFic-Addict-x
Summary: When the Cullens first go to Forks, before Bella arrives. Thank you all for the nice comments! Sorry if I take ages to update ! And sorry about the chapter mess up ! :S
1. New Home

The Cullens Move To Forks.

This is in Jaspers POV...it's my first one, so comments, please!!

We've moved again. To the rainiest town in America. Forks. How exciting. But really. I would like to indulge in _some_ sun. I was born in Texas, after all.

While Alice was unpacking all our clothes, Emmett and I looked around the forest...Looking for some wild animal, a deer, maybe, something to keep us going for school the next day. For me, especially.

We would have invited Edward, but he had already left.

"Probably bagged all the good ones," grumbled Emmett.

I thought about Forks High School. I would be a sophomore, along with Emmett and Rosalie. Edward and Alice would be freshmen. I thought about how people would be nice to us at first, friendly. Then they would just ignore us when we ignore them. I thought about the smell...and if I would be able to bear it. I had lasted this far...

"Hey! Ed's found the Forks beauty spot," joked Emmett. "Room for us?" Edward felt annoyed...there's no such thing as a beauty spot with Emmett around.

"Emmett," I said, tapping his shoulder. He turned around.

"What?"

I tried to give a subtle hint about leaving Edward alone by tilting my head and looking in the direction of the hunt.

But, of course, Edward had already read my mind. "Its fine, Jazz."

_No, we'll leave you. I thought._ Give you some peace. _Especially from Emmett._

Edward smiled.

"Come on, Emmett," I nudged him. "Let's go drink some blood."

"What did I miss?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Edward said, innocently. But Emmett had known him for too long.

"Whatever it is, it's not funny." He stalked off, towards the deer, ripping a few trees in the way.

I followed after. Edward was pleased to be alone.

Soon the smell of blood caught up my attention...

*

When Emmett and I got back to our new house, we were covered in blood...the result of a mock fight we had over a lurking mountain lion.

"Jasper!" Alice looked at me, disapprovingly. "Look at your _clothes_!"

I went to put my arm around her, but she ducked away.

"You're not touching me until you shower and change!" She ordered.

I grinned, and caught up with Emmett, who was trying to wipe in Rosalie's hair, who glared at him.

"You can be _so_ immature!" She whirled round and went off to her new room.

"Hey, bro," Emmett looked at me pleadingly. "Could you..." He nodded in Rosalie's retreating direction.

I shook my head. "It's your problem, _bro_."

I went off to think about Forks High a bit more...


	2. School

2

School. I looked around. _Tons_ of humans. The smell was almost overbearing. I held my breath. A female human looked at me strangely. School hadn't even started yet and already I was 'the weird Cullen'.

"Jasper Hale," I managed to mumble out to the receptionist. "And my sister, Rosalie." She stepped forward. I can't even say what all the males in the room were feeling. Nothing for a nun to hear, anyway.

"Emmett Cullen," he put his hand round Rosalie's waist. The amount of disappointment I felt made Edward and I chuckle...giving me even more strange looks.

"Alice Cullen." She bounded up to the counter and picked up her timetable. She held my hand, and I felt some disappointment from some females. Huh. The weird one has fans. Edward laughed under his breath before saying "Edward Cullen."

Half the girls gasped. The other half merely widened their eyes so much they were in danger of falling out of their sockets.

We all went to our different classes. My first one was Chemistry. I knew it all, anyway.

As the teacher drone don about hydrocarbons, I felt the emotions of the class.

A girl was almost crying over her methane, because her long-term boyfriend had just broken up with her.

Half the class was bored out their wits – who could blame them?

From the gym, I could feel Emmett. He was finding something hilarious. I could feel his teacher disapproving of his shameless laughter, which I could just hear.

Edward, in History, was amused by the thoughts of his classmates.

Rosalie was pleased about the admiring glances she was getting from the boys in the Algebra class, and the jealous ones she was getting from the girls.

And poor Alice...she longed to join the human girls


	3. Lunch

Lunch was interesting. Edward had a little fan...Jessica-something.

"Hi." She came up to our table, looked round nervously, and smiled at our dear Ed.

"Hello." He barely looked at her.

"So...how are you guys liking Forks?"

"Bor-ing." Emmett yawned to empathise his statement. Of course, he didn't really yawn, but 70 years of practise really pays off.

"It's nice..." Alice said. "And small." Trying to make a friend.

"Yeah," Emmett grinned. "We're, like, so _down_ with these, um...quaint towns."

Clearly Jessica didn't know whether or not to take him seriously. We knew better. Alice shot him a look.

"Well, my name's Jessica Stanley."

"I'm Alice," she said, smiling.

"And you're Edward, right?" She pointedly ignored Alice. How rude. Rosalie thought so as well, from the coldness of the glare she gave Jessica.

"That is correct," he said, uninterestedly.

"So, um, do you, like...have a girlfriend?" She blushed slightly.

"He finally looked at her. "No. And I've been single for...a while. And I am not looking for a girlfriend in Forks."

"Oh," she said, awkwardly. "Okay." She walked away as Emmett gave a hoot of laughter. I smiled, too. Alice looked disappointed at her unfriendliness, and Rosalie just scowled in her direction.

Edward looked at Emmett. "That's not funny." He glared at him.

"Well, stay out of my mind, then," Emmett shrugged.

Coming out of the cafeteria, I overheard Jessica talking to her friend, Lauren.

"And he was so rude! He was like 'I don't want a girlfriend in Forks.' Clearly no-one here is good enough for him. Not that I care, but, y'know..."

"Yeah." Lauren nodded. "Well, Edward _is_ gorgeous, but I prefer the blonde one...the one who looks like a rockstar or something."

I ducked my head, embarrassed, and walked quickly into the rain.

English was boring. The class was studying _Rebecca_. I had read 214 times. I had a first edition copy! It was a gift to Maria, from a newborn, just past the first year mark, in a hopeless attempt to get her to keep him. Since she wasn't much of a reader, she gave it to me. It was good the first 39 times...

"Jasper."

I raised my head to see my teacher looking at me. Had I done something wrong? No, she was quite calm. Dying to get home.

"Yes?"

"At your last school, had you studied this before? Have you read it?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Well, then." She began to ask the class a series of questions. I looked out of the window to see that the rain had stopped. I liked the way the raindrops glittered from the reflection of the parking lot streetlights, so I drew the view from the window into my notebook.

"Jasper, what was the reason for-"

The bell went. We all grabbed our jackets and books and left.

One period to go.


End file.
